Barbarian Armor Sets
Description :`A range of different options for barbarian like fighters and warriors` The "Barbarian Armor Sets" comprise a range of different armors, suitable for heavy melee vocations. The sets and pieces are characterised by the use of leather, hide, and other animal skins and parts in their construction, as well as rugged or simple construction. The clothing is not finely tailored, but is made out of wrappings, un-cut pelts, with minimal stitching. An emphasis on animal features, skulls and other parts is also found. Iron is used, but only in the most vital of regions. Large golden badges are also popular. The lowest level set consists of equipment available at a very early stage in the quest at Cassardis - the basic elements are the leather scale like mail, the Faded Vest, together with the Skull Belts. The easily available items show a general resistance for fire, especially the leather items, and often have resistances to the common debilitations of poison, sleep or torpor. Scales and Horns The base barbarian equipment can be easily upgraded with the replacement of the faded with the Iron Vest, addition of the matching Horned Helm, plus the horned Iron Leg Guards. † The Battle Greaves improve upon the leg guards. The exotic Dragonbeards can only be found beyond the rift, and improve the leg armor to the highest degree. Leather The basis of a 'full leather barbarian armor' are the matching Leather Cape, and Hide Armor. † The Brown Leathers are to the same design, all in simply stitched un-tailored hide. The Twisted Leathers add leather bandings to the Brown leather undergarments. The Steel-Toed Boots are a suitable match for the set, being of predominately un-glossed leather. The chestguards are simple yet effective armored underclothing for the upper body that can be incorporated into a barbarian type armor - the basic form is the Leather Chestguard - the Hard Leather Plate is an improvement with additional leather bandings. Hydra and Cyclops set The Scale Armor Set forms the basis of an even more impressive barbarian armor than the heavy horned armor. In common with the horned sets the Iron Leg Guards are a good choice. The Feral Cape continues the overarching style. The addition of the Cyclops Veil to a barbarian's armor restricts use to only warrior or mystick knight vocations. † A low cost and low protection version of this armor utilises the Leather Belts as chest armor. † The Meloirean Cyclops Veil, and Direwolf Cape are upgrades or alternatives to their commoner versions. Gallery Barbarian-008.jpg|Faded vest, skull belts, wooden shield, and iron sword Barbarian-005.jpg|Horned helm, Iron vest, and leg guards Barbarian-001.jpg|Basic horned helm set from the rear Barbarian-007.jpg|95% leather Barbarian-006.jpg|An improved leather set, with chestguard, twisted leather and worker's gloves - still 95% leather Barbarian-012.jpg|Scale Armor Set with leather underclothes, Feral cape, cyclops veil and cyclops sigil Other parts The Direwolf Veil or Lupine Veil are potential head wear. The Leather Waistwrap is an alternative to the Hide Armor. The Fur Greaves and Thick Fur Greaves are good options for colder climes - the thick fur greaves incorporate Chimera skin. The Over-Knee Boots and their variants make a good leg armor alternative. The Barbarian Chief's Helm is a potential high defense head piece. Notes * † Indicates a set featured in the Official Dragon's Dogma Design Works **This guide is purely suggestive, and not prescriptive. *Many of the pieces of use in these outfits are popular with male Bandits - bandits also use soldier's armor, as well as hoods and masks. *The "barbarian sets" do not form a discrete set like some more engineered armors (e.g. Meloirean Armor Set) - a wide variety of combinations are possible. * The sets are in general restricted to sword wielding vocations - heavier pieces such as the Cyclops Veil further restrict use to warriors. Most of the undergarments can be worn by all melee vocations. *Together with a feral cape and cyclops veil the full scale set has a base defense of 141 rising to a maximum (Dark Arisen) of 322, with weight from to 8.05 to 6.03 - that less but comparable to the Heavy Iron Armor Set, with improved magick defense, and much lighter. Category:Heavy Armor Sets Category:Medium Armor Sets Category:Armor and Clothing Sets